Benutzer Diskussion:Wild Hog
Hi, das GTA Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Secret Valley. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- ManoCornuto (Diskussion) 11:51, 22. Mai 2011 Das ist nicht deine 39.000ste Bearbeitung, sondern die 39.000 Bearbeitung in diesem Wiki insgesamt. Christoph 20:17, 4. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Verbindung Meine wurde auch unterbrochen, danach konnte ich nicht mehr joinen ;) --Grove4Life 22:42, 7. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Mods Wo hast du denn die Corvetten für GTA SA her? GTA-Jeffrey 10:22, 14. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Die Corvette Grand Sport und Zr1 findest du hier ... und die stingray Shark hier ... und nach der anderen stingray musst du einfach mal suchen :) --Gtaspieler 14:56, 14. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Vielen Dank! Ich liebe Corvetten einfach... GTA-Jeffrey 20:23, 14. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Eig. würde mir die C6 Grand Sport reichen, du hast leider nur einen Link für die C4 Grand Sport geschrieben.... Könntest du bitte noch einen Link für die C6 machen? Wäre echt nett :) thx im Vorraus GTA-Jeffrey 13:58, 15. Apr. 2012 (UTC) O_O Einfach mal auf der Seite runterscrollen --Gtaspieler 14:18, 15. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Rollback Anscheinend wirds doch nichts ;( http://de.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Diskussion:501.Legion#Rollback_Rechte GTA-Jeffrey 19:05, 16. Apr. 2012 (UTC) GTA-Projekt Hallo Kollege! Danke für die Story, die ist gut. Ich habe mir erlaubt, ein paar grammatikalische Feintunings vorzunehmen, die Geschichte bleibt aber in ihrer Erzählweise unangetastet. Wenn du noch mehr auf Lager hast oder in der Zwischenzeit etwas Furioses erlebst, immer her damit, die Redaktion ist noch offen *grinst* es grüßt Peter 19:31, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ok Grüße aus Kanada :) Gtaspieler 22:38, 24. Mai 2012 (UTC) Weitere Geschichten kann ich nicht machen, weil ich seit ein Paar Monaten/Jahren SA nicht mehr spiele Gtaspieler 09:13, 25. Mai 2012 (UTC) Übrigens, danke für das Kompliment bezüglich meines musikgeschmacks :) Gtaspieler 22:31, 7. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Projekt Moinsen, wollte mal warten bis sich die allgemeine E3-Euphorie mit ihrer Blog-Flut gelegt hat, sonst gehen eure Stories total unter und das wär echt schade. Peter 18:13, 7. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Könntest du mir die bearbeitete Version nochmal zuschicken? Grüße vom McDonald-Cartier Airport! Gtaspieler 22:09, 7. Jun. 2012 (UTC) : Salve, der erste Blog ist draußen. Du bist noch nicht dabei, hat sich noch nicht ergeben. Klar kann ich dir das Ding noch mal zuschicken, aber "bearbeitet" ist echt übertrieben. Erreicht mich zwar nicht ganz, warum du die Story gleich lesen willst, eigentlich könntest du ja auch auf den Blog warten - aber das Copyright liegt ja schließlich bei dir, von daher. Ein paar kleine Korrekturen sind drin und vielleicht ein farbiges Adjektiv. *grinst* Ich wage es aber zu bezweifeln, dass der Blog die Aufmerksamkeit bekommt, die er verdient. Die Leute sind zu sehr damit beschäftigt, auf dem Vermächtnis der E3 oder Protect&Serves gut gemeinten Philosophiestunden rumzureiten. : Zwei Fragen - erstens: Wo bitte ist der McDonalds-Cartier-Airport? Irgendwo in Kanada, tippe ich. Zwotens: Thema Musikgeschmack: Darf ich fragen wie alt du bist? Ich selber bin 18 und der Einzige meiner Altersgruppe im näheren Dunstkreis, der sich für Classic Rock und die schönen alten Sachen aus den 60ern, 70ern und 80ern begeistern kann. Überbleibsel aus meiner Hippie-Zeit übrigens, die Mähne ist weg, die Musics nicht :D Peter 16:54, 9. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Ich wollte einfach nur sehen inwiefern du den Blog 'getunt' hast :D Der McDanald-Cartier Airport befindet sich in Ottowa, eine knappe Stunde von Wakefied, meinem Urlaubsort, entfernt. Ich bin 14 Gtaspieler 17:24, 9. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Ich habe dich viel älter eingeschätzt – das ist ein Kompliment, nicht böse gemeint :-) Zaibatsu 17:39, 9. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::O_O Warum? Gtaspieler 17:49, 9. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :::Keine Ahnung, deine Beiträge im Wiki scheinen erwachsene Züge zu haben :D Zaibatsu 17:53, 9. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :::Schließe mich Alex an, hätte dich älter geschätzt. Aber gut zu wissen, dass die 14-jährigen nicht alle in Justin-Bieber-Fans und Yu-Gi-Oh-Fans aufgeteilt sind. Macht Hoffnung. Peter 21:18, 10. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Yu Gi Oh fan war ich nie aber Pokemon fan :D Gtaspieler 21:26, 10. Jun. 2012 (UTC) : Ich auch - mit 7 Jahren :P Peter 21:47, 10. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Prozessor Hallo, ich schreibe dir am besten gleich alles auf: Mainboard: Gigabyte GA-MA785GMT-UD2H Prozessor: AMD Phenom X6 1100T 3.3 GHz Grafikkarte: AMD Radeon Vapor-X HD 6870 1 GB GDDR5 RAM: Kingston HyperX DDR3 1666MHZ 8 GB LG AnyKeyKey 15:06, 10. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Wie viel kostet das alles denn ungefähr? Gtaspieler 14:08, 10. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hat glaube ich, um die 800 Euro gekostet. LG AnyKeyKey 15:06, 10. Jun. 2012 (UTC) YouTube Nein, hab ich nicht, das liegt daran das ich angemeldet war. Hab mich nun abgemeldet. LG AnyKeyKey 15:00, 10. Jun. 2012 (UTC) du solltets aufhören jeden Mist zu verändern. zb is das mit Dloren oder wie das Ding noch hast deine Meinung, aber die Meinung das er änlichkeit mit hat stehe ich nicht alleine da. Wen dus heck vergleichst ist es doch recht ähnlich wenn du mal absiehst das das heck der Buffalo viereckig quadratisch und das des Dloren vieeckig trapez ist. Und von $ zu Dollar musst du nicht umändern da es in der Spielversion eindeutig $ heißt wenn du für son crap so viele bearbeitungen hast dann kann ich nur sagen echt unverdient. Das ist nichts gegen dich nur lass so einen Crap. Mit den Bildern kann ich verstehen. Und nur nochmal mein Diskus seite is keine Singel Börse. Thy Viera-Ricarda 08:45, 15. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Allerdings, die Änderung von $ zu Dollar ist kompletter Schwachsinn da Perry extra einen Bot programmiert hat der genau das Gegenteil gemacht hat! Christophbiatch 11:59, 15. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Sag das mal Zaibatsu, der will das so Gtaspieler 12:02, 15. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Und für mich hat das Heck vom Buffalo mehr Ähnlichkeit mit dem des 1982er Firebird Gtaspieler 12:05, 15. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Der eigentliche Schwachsinn aber war, dass Perrys Bot aus Dollar → $'' gemacht hatte. '''Den' Sinn verstehe ich bis heute nicht, vor allem, weil wir es Jahre genau andersherum praktiziert hatten. :"Sag das mal Zaibatsu, der will das so" – Und weil du anderer Überzeugung bist, hattest du letztens einen Nachmittag damit verbracht, genau dieses zu tun?! Oder hatte ich gesagt: "Gtaspieler, gehe und schreibe mal alle $-Symbole aus"? Zaibatsu 19:22, 15. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ::Perry hat damals irgendwo eine Abstimmung veranstaltet, die für $ anstelle von Dollar gestimmt hat. Das müsste in der Zeit gewesen sein, in der du weitestgehend inaktiv warst. Christophbiatch 19:28, 15. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Zaibatsu, ich habe nur gemerkt das du das Besser findest wenn die zeichen ausgeschrieben werden, da das nie einer gemacht hat habe ich das mal gemacht Gtaspieler 19:33, 15. Jun. 2012 (UTC) :Danke Gtaspieler, mir gefällt das auch... Es ist im Allgemeinen so, dass Symbole im Fließtext ausgeschrieben werden, und – wie bereits erwähnt – vor dem IceColdKillaBot war das auch Gang und Gäbe hier. Ich erinnere mich noch an eine Diskussion, wo irgendjemand mit der These ankam, die in GTA benutzte Währung sei nicht der US-Dollar, weshalb wir Dollar nicht schreiben dürften. Keine Ahnung, ob das im Zusammenhang mit der Ausschreiben-Diskussion stattfand oder nicht. Ich habe versucht, die Abstimmung zu finden, aber ohne Erfolg (um zu sehen, wie das alles zu Stande kam, nicht, weil ich dir nicht glaube, Christoph ;) Zaibatsu 19:42, 15. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Blog Hi Gtaspieler, damit deine Stimme nicht übersehen wird, mache bitte ein PRO oder CONTRA am Anfang deines Kommentars. Es gab leider Probleme mit der Umfrage, tut mir leid :(. Ab sofort werde ich sichere Methoden zur Abstimmung vorschlagen. Danke für die Aufmerksamkeit GTA-Jeffrey (Diskussion) 17:07, 31. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Re: Sorry Entschuldigung angenommen.Ach ja solange du nichts über Gronkh oder PewDiePie sagt ist es mir egal.Und außerdem sehe ich doch nicht so aus also bitte.......... Ali34 15:17 21.09.12 (UTC) Chat Hey Yannick, da du gleich sagtest, dass ich dich ignoriere, möchte ich nur schnell was klären. Ich habe dich auf keinen Fall ignoriert, aber ich war nicht da, als du dem Chat beigetreten bist. Ich habe nichts gegen dich Yannick. Du bist vollkommen in Ordnung. Denke bitte nicht immer gleich, dass das Handeln deiner Mitmenschen böse gemeint ist. :) GTA-Jeffrey (Diskussion) 18:44, 22. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ich habe mit dem Satz nicht explizit dich gemeint Gtaspieler (Diskussion) 19:00, 22. Sep. 2012 (UTC)